


Breathing Space

by Kazters



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Finale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazters/pseuds/Kazters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the season 2 finale. Mac needs some space to get her thoughts together. Will makes it better in the way Will can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Space

Mackenzie had taken the first opportunity to break away from the huge amount of people at the party after the broadcast. Everyone was celebrating the election and Will and Mackenzie's engagement. but Mac just needed a moment to catch her breath and gather her thoughts. The day had started as one of the worst in her life and ended with something she never thought would happen, not only Will kissing her but proposing to her and announcing it to the entire newsroom.

She slipped out onto the balcony it was her favourite place to think. she shivered slightly at the november air and walked to look over the ledge. She loved the view of New York from here, it looked magical.

Mackenzie looked down at her hand the ring sparkling in the moonlight. She couldn't believe she was going to be where she always wanted to be married to Will.

It had all been so sudden, an hour before he proposed Will had fired her and they had argued. Not long after they had argued again when he told her the ring was a prank and she had actually feel her heart break. After everything he had done she had never expected such a low blow from him and he had apologised with such conviction. She really thought she would hit him though, but his face as she left the room proved he was just as sad and broken as she was and it wasn't all about Genoa.

Fuck who would have thought Genoa could end with something good. it was and is such a source of hurt to Mackenzie. She was to blame, she allowed the story to be investigated, she brought it to Charlie and she brought it to Will. She tried to push those feelings down into the back of her mind. This was a happy moment, she had to stop thinking something bad was going to happen. She was scared, so very scared about what tomorrow would bring with the lawsuit and how it would hurt Will. She wasn't scared for herself she was scared for Will. She felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She really just wanted it all to be over.

The door opened behind her and she turned round to see Will smiling at her.

"Hey, was wondering where you had got to"

Mackenzie turned back to face the skyline and tried to wipe any evidence of tears from her face before Will noticed. Before she knew it his hands were round her waist and his head resting on her shoulder

"Penny for them" he whispered in her ear. Mackenzie smiled "Just taking it all in" she breathed. Will pulled her round to face him, he noticed the redness in her eyes even in the poor light,

"Mac?" he asked looking at her intently. Mackenzie felt herself shrink under his gaze.

"I'm fine honest, just been a rough few weeks and its been rather emotional today I just needed a few minutes to get my thoughts together" she said trying to reassure him.

I was speaking to Don before I came out, he was telling me about your conversation about blame" said Will. Mackenzie looked away a sinking feeling in her stomach. she didn't want to go there again, it never ended well, it just ended with them fighting and as much as she loved arguing with Will this wasn't what she wanted right now.

"He asked me a question, I answered him" said Mac evasively still not meeting Will's eyes.

"You really don't think there is anything that can be done to not make you think your are to blame?" Will asked incredibly

"I am to blame Will, You can think what you want, but really I am to blame. I could have shot Jerry down the first time he mentioned it to me, I could have not gone to Charlie, I could have looked harder, I could have not lead a witness I could…" Will cut her off with a kiss firmly on her lips and his arms folded around her as tightly as he could. Mackenzie grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. She was never going to get used to the fact that Will was kissing her, after so many months of waiting and hoping its a reality and she doesn't want to let go of how it feels.

"I'm sorry" she whispered into his chest.

"Mackenzie we are done with apologies" Will said into the top of her head

"No i mean for this, now i didn't want it to ruin tonight" she said.

"Why don't we stick a pin in it for now until we have to think about it tomorrow"

"Ok, but"

"But nothing Mac, you aren't to blame, and whatever comes out tomorrow, whether its about Brian, Nina, Jim, Maggie, You, me , Charlie or anyone we can handle it together" said WIll. He knew how close Mackenzie had been to breaking even a few hours ago. She had goaded him into firing her because she didn't feel worthy enough for him, she felt like she had ruined him, she really didn't get that she made him better, she always had and he was going to show her that she wasn't alone, and together they could face anything.

"Why don't we go home" Said WIll pulling her face up to meet his.

Mackenzie smiled at the look on Will's face

"Home? Will there is over 100 people out there wanting to celebrate our engagement" said Mackenzie smiling at engagement.

"I want to take you home and celebrate our engagement" said WIll with a dirty smile, Mackenzie forgot how he looked when he spoke like that.

"William Duncan Mcavoy" she said in a mock telling off tone.

"I have waited over 6 years Mac, Unless you want me to take you right here right now we should go home" said Will pulling her against the nearest wall and kissing her. His hand running the length of her until he found the hem of her skirt and started to pull it up. Mackenzie kissed him with a smile and pushed his hand down.

"Ok, ok i'll get my coat" she knew what he was doing, he was making her forget everything and she couldn't love him anymore. Mackenzie broke away and went to go walk when Will pulled her back and kissed her again.

" I really do love you Mackenzie and i meant what i said, i'm yours forever and i really never will hurt you again"

"I know Will" said Mac cupping his face, the look on intensity in his eyes. She kissed his forehead. "The feeling is mutual, we need to talk more Will but right now that isn't important, getting you home before we get arrested for public indecency is essential" said Mac smiling. Will realised she hadn't looked so happy in years. he knew she was scared but right now she was floating and he had done that.

She kissed him again, took him by the hand and back unto the party to make their excuses with everyone knowing exactly what they were going off to do. It had been a long time coming and both knew it was going to be mind blowing.


End file.
